This invention relates to lever-operated hoists or "pullers" such as are sometimes referredto as "come-alongs". Such devices are manually operated for raising and lowering loads; tensioning wires or cables; and for otherwise pulling upon objects to be moved. Prior tools for such purposes are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 320,316; 1,684,185; 2,243,361; 2,493,727; 2,519,400; 2,608,107; 2,739,789; 3,056,480; 4,156,521 and 4,463,933. Devices for such purposes typically incorporate means whereby whenever the load is not being taken directly by the manually operated lever, it is sustained independently thereof by reason of automatic operation of a friction brake device.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved basic design and constructin for such devices; and another object is to enable such devices to be made of substantially reduced size and weight compared to prior art devices of similar capacities. For example, in accordance therewith such tools may be of such small sizes as to be conveniently carried from job to job in a stndard type workman's tool box. Still another object of the invention is to provide a simplified and improved tool which is of such design and construction that the user is given ample warning whenever he is overloading the device, so as to avoid the incurrence of damage and/or danger to the user.